1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fluid particle separating device, and more particularly to a fluid particle separating device which sorts the particles of a fluid by recognizing the sizes of the particles and controlling the deformation of the sieving valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fluid particle separating device is capable of separating different objects or particles suspended in a fluid by means of determining, sorting and counting the particles of the fluid. Therefore, the fluid particle separating device with sorting and counting functions is widely used in the field of biomedicine for sorting and counting the blood cells or purifying a fluid.
Conventional fluid particle separating device guides the particles of different particle sizes to enter into a predetermined container via the designs relating to electricity or magnetism. However, it is difficult to precisely control the electrical field or the magnetic field according to the size of the particles, so errors are inevitable. Worse than that, in the presence of an external electrical field or magnetic field, the sorting of particles is interfered such that the sorting accuracy is affected. Therefore, new technologies for better and more accurately separating and collecting the particles are needed.